legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P3/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in the house shortly after Charlie's gas attack) Alex: So Richie, how you feeling? Richie: Shut...up. Alex: Got you good huh? Charlie: It took awhile but the attack was a success! Erin: At least it's safe now. Jack: Yeah. Izuku: So what happened with Nova? Alex: Ooooh let's just say we had a VERY informative chat. Bakugo: Half of his bones weren't facing the right way, that's for sure. Omega: He definitely gave me a chance to vent some frustration. Zulu: Where did he go? Alex: We gave him a chance to leave. Jack: Must be hard with his bones all messed up. Alex: Eh the guy can wrap reality, I'm sure he'll walk it off. Erin: And if he's smart, he won't show his stupid ass here again. (A knock is heard at the door) ???: Hello? Alex: Oh crap... Jack: Back already? Erin: He really wants to die huh? Omega: Uhhh, I don't think that's Nova. Jack: Whoever it is I'll get rid of the them. (Jack goes up to the door, and opens it) Jack: Hey get lost we- …… Oooooooh…. (The standing there is Seris and Ashley, looking surprised by this) Ashley: Did... we come at bad time? Alex: Mom? Dad? Seris: Hey, how's it going? Erin: What are you guys doing here? Seris: What? We can't come and see the next rising group of heroes in person? Ashley: Especially when two of them just so happen to be our kids? Alex: Mom! Ashley: I'm just saying! Jack: Well uhhh...Come inside. Seris: With pleasure. (Seris and Ashley enter the house as Erin and Jack look at each other stunned) Alex: So, how's it going with you two? Seris: Oh you know us. Ashley: Just the usual stuff going on. Alex: Good. Seris: You kids seem a bit on edge. You okay? Izuku: Yeah, we just had a little...experience earlier. Ashley: I can tell by the way you all look. Alex: Heh. Yeah... Seris: Anything interesting happen lately? Erin: Uhhhh...No? Seris: Erin? Erin: Nothing TOO big has happened recently. Not since The Puppetmaster at least. Ashley: You're right. Even with The League and these...Marked Ones, there hasn't really been anything too big that has happened so far. Erin: Y-Yeah...That's right. Seris: Soooooo...What's this place like guys? Alex: Oh it is awesome! Uraraka: We can give you a tour if you want. Seris: I don't know, what do you think Ash? Ashley: I think it's a wonderful idea Seris. Seris: Well alrighty then, show us the way! Alex: Follow me! (Seris and Ashley both follow Alex and the Defenders as they leave. Erin and Jack watch them all leave. And as soon as they are out of ear shot) Erin: *loud whisper* WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? Jack: *Whisper* We're gonna have to tell. Erin: *Whisper* No! No! We can't tell mom! Jack: *Whisper* Why not!? Erin: *Whisper* Don't you remember what my dad said?! Mom's not going to approve this! Jack: *Whisper* Well what are we supposed to do about it?! Erin: *Whisper* Just keep it hidden for now. Try to lighten the load when they're around. Jack: *Whisper* You're asking a lot... Erin: *Whisper* I know but- Ashley: Erin? You coming? Erin: AH! Uh, yeah mom, coming! Let's go Jack. Jack: Y-Yeah... (The two get up and join the group as Alex approaches the first room) Alex: Well, here's our room. Property of Alex and The OGs! Seris: Huh? Erin: What's that? Izuku: It's what he calls us. Miles: Me, him, Deku and Zulu all share this room. Erin: Hold on what!? YOU guys are the OG's?! Alex: Yep. Jack: You guys seriously call yourselves that? Alex: Not in public. Zulu: We're not that dumb. Jack: That is the dumbest thing I've heard in my life. Erin: Jack. Jack: Sorry. Seris: Well, can we see inside? Izuku: Uhhhh.... Zulu: I mean, we really shouldn't- Erin: Oh come on, it can't be that bad! (Erin goes up and to the door) Miles: NO DON'T!! (Erin opens the door) Erin:...…… Alex? Alex: …. Yeah? Jack: What's with all the nerd posters? (The room is shown covered with posters and drawings made by Alex) Ian: Whoa! Uraraka: So cool! Alex: Oh boy....I forgot I posted those. Erin: Bro since when do you draw? Jack: Even I have to admit, these are actually pretty good! Alex: I mean, it's not my best work. Seris: Do you guys share those bunk beds? Miles: Yeah. Me and Alex sleep on the one to the left, Zulu and Deku get the one on the right. Alex: It's a pretty basic system. Zulu: I always argue about getting the top bunk though. Izuku: We agreed that it was my spot Zulu! Zulu: But I like the height! Alex: Well I think we've seen all in that room. Ashley: Are you sure? I wanna see what else you have in there. Alex: Mom come on, you don't wanna see anymore of that! Ashley: Alexander Oliver Lorthare, you will not talk to me like that! (Alex stands stunned) Alex: *Thinking* And there goes my full name. Bakugo: Oliver?! Omega: Wow I never would have guessed. Miles: Dude for real?? Alex: It uhhhh... Seris: I gave it to him. It's from an old friend from back in the day. Izuku: Who? Seris: You telling me you haven't heard about Tommy Oliver? Miles: Wasn't he that old Power Ranger? Seris: That "Old Power Ranger" happens to be one of the first Power Rangers. And he was one of the people who helped save the Omniverse from Alkorin. Ashley: Yeah. I never thought in my 200 years of life, I'd ever see a Power Ranger. And he was amazing. Jack: Still though, Oliver? I expected a different nickname for you Alex. Alex: Well, I never thought you'd care until now. So I kept it hidden. Mina: *giggles* Alexander. Alex: *sigh* I knew that wasn't getting away from you guys either. Uraraka: I like the name. Ian: Hey since we know Alex's full name, what's Erin's? Erin: !! Seris: Oh that? It's Erina. Erin: DAD! Jack: Erina? Scott: Huh, why didn't I see that before? Ashley: Her middle name is Carter. Izuku: Carter? Seris: Yeah... Her middle is the last name of someone.... Who was the first real friend I had since I became a hero. Miles: You're first friend? Seris: Yeah...It's a long story though. Ashley: You don't have to tell it now if you don't want to honey. Seris: I guess you're right. I'll save it for later. Anyway, where to now kids? Alex: Come on, let's keep going. (The group starts to walk ahead as Jack and Erin are seen alone) Jack: Let's go...Erina! Erin: Jack! Jack: What? Its cute. Erin: *Covers her face and moans* Jack: *Puts his arm around her* Hey come don't be like that. Erin: Whoa hey! *Pushes him a little* Not right now! Jack: Oh right! Ashley: Hey, are you two coming? Erin: Uhhh yeah! Jack: Hold up! (Jack and Erin join the group) Seris: This really is a nice place, I gotta say. Ashley: Yeah. But you know, we haven't seen your room Erin. Erin: *Gasp* M-M-My room..?? Ashley: Yeah where is it? Jack: Should be right down the hall. Alex: Oh here it is! (Alex starts to open the door as they find a room with a bed and purple walls as a desk is seen in the corner with a few posters) Izuku: Huh. Bakugo: Well this is basic as hell. Ashley: Wow it looks nice. Erin: *In her mind* SHIT!! MOM'S GONNA FIND OUT!! Seris: You really have this room all to yourself? Erin: Huh? Oh uhhh yeah! Ashley: Wow! Not bad Erin! Erin: Uhhhh thanks. (Jack sighs in relief) Izuku: Wait but I thought that Jack- (Erin suddenly covers Izuku's mouth in response to his question) Ashley: What did he say? Erin: Oh just ignore him! Seris: Huh? Jack: Yeah Deku, you know I sleep on the couch out in the living room! Seris: You sleep on the couch? Jack: Yeah! Its comfy enough! Charlie: Hey wait a minute, but don't you and- (Omega covers Charlie's mouth) Omega: Say, why don't we go visit my room next? Jack: Really? Miles: You mean that "Nursery" thing you built in the room? Omega: Hey, fleshy walls and slime remind me of home! Kiro: Well that's a nice warning. Omega: My room is not that bad! Ashley: I'm sure it's not that bad Omega. Omega: You guys wanna see it? Seris: Sure. Since Targhuls aren't trying to kill me, I don't mind being around them. Mina: Oh you'll like Omega's room! I helped him set it up! (The group starts heading to Omega's room. As they walk Ashley looks at Erin a bit concerned) Ashley: Erin honey? Erin: Gah, yeah mom?! Ashley: Are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately. Erin: Oh me? I'm fine mom, don't worry about it. Ashley: Are you sure? Erin: Yes mom. Ashley: If you're sure. Omega: Ah, here we are! (The group stops in front of Omega's room. Alex looks down as he feels a warm fluid on his foot as he notices a translucent slimy fluid leaking from under the door) Alex: Ew! Omega: Oh sorry about that! Seris: Well, open it up Omega. (Omega opens the door as the group stands stunned as a dark room is shown. A flesh-like substance covers the walls as small parts of the walls glow yellow) Omega: So, what do you think about my Nursery? Seris: Its... Its uh... Ashley: My it really is uh... Um... Bakugo: God I think I'm gonna puke. Zulu: Dad, do you really sleep in here? Uraraka: This is just...weird. Omega: Hey, I can sleep in whatever kind of environment I want. (Erin walks inside but steps back immediately as she feels her feet step on the gooey flesh) Erin: Yeah never mind! I'm not going in there barefoot again! Omega: You guys are talking like this is a bad thing. All Targhul naturally sleep in these kinds of nests! Seris: *Thinking* They weren't lying when they said The Targhul had evolved. Mina: Well I don't mind. Whatever makes Omega comfortable. Bakugo: You've become way to close to these guys. Mina: Hey, if it wasn't for me, none of us would have met Omega. Omega: Good point. Seris: Well, the smell is definitely interesting. Omega: Huh? (Omega looks up and notices a rotting piece of meat partially sticking from the ceiling) Omega: Oh there's my chicken leg! Alex: Gross... Erin: Yeah... Omega: Hey, it's not so bad once you get used to it! Seris: Yeah but I think we've seen enough for now. Ashley: Yeah we should move on. (The group leaves Omega's room and continues onward) Ashley: So far, this has been pretty interesting. Seris: Yeah, Omega's room has definitely been the most interesting. Omega: Thanks! Jack: Erin, you're tracking footprints. Erin: Gee, wonder why? Omega: Hey, don't blame me! Erin: Well your the one who's room is covered in slime Omega. Omega: It does that by itself! Alex: Come on guys, don't argue about it. Omega: She's the one blaming me! Erin: I just stepped in nothing but pure slime! Omega: Well- Alex: Guys! Chill out. (The two stop arguing) Erin: Fine. Omega: Nitpicking at my hard work... Erin: Hm? Omega: Nothing. Seris: So, what's next? Zulu: Not sure exactly. Anything you guys wanna show them? Alex: Nothing I can think of. Seris: Well we can look at the rest later. For now I think its time we gather the rest of your team together so I can show you my reason for coming. Alex: Got it. (Later on, The Defenders are seen gathered up in the living room as Seris is seen standing before them with Ashley) Alex: So what is it? Momo: Is something wrong? Seris: No, actually it's the opposite. Erin: What do you mean? Seris: I know how much you kids have been improving as heroes. Izuku: Is there something wrong? Seris: Not in the slightest. I actually wanna challenge you kids to a fight! Alex: WHAT?! Erin: Dad are you serious?! Scott: You want to fight us? Seris: Well if everything I've heard about you kids is true, I'd like to see it for myself! Kiro: You sure? Uraraka: You are more powerful than all of us combined you know. Seris: Come on, there's more of you than there is of me. You can do it! Alex: If you're sure...Then we'll accept the challenge. Izuku: Alex? Seris: Now there's that fighting spirit son! Alright then, let's head out! (The heroes leave the house with Seris and Ashley, ready to prove themselves to him once and for all) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts